comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Settlement Defense Front (Earth-5875)
The Settlement Defense Front (SDF), also known as SetDef or simply the Front, was a militaristic fascist state that seceded from the United Nations and the German-sponsored settlements during the Jovian Moons Campaign in 2160. Partially formed in response to the rise of the Koslovic movement, the SDF believed peace and independence from "oppression" could only be achieved after the "oppressors from Terra Firma were eliminated". History The Settlement Defense Front was founded as a "reactonary" movement to the rise of the neo-communist ideals of the Koslovics, and quickly upstaged numerous attacks against them. Deemed a fascist movement, the SDF's heavy anti-Koslovic mentality led them to adopt similar revolutionary roles for the polar opposite reasons. Their main objectives were gaining corporate independence by seceding from the UN and creating an isolationist Jovian estate. As the UN was an advocate for internationalism, the SDF believed they should be pushed out from the Jovian Moons. soldier under fire by SDF forces.]]The still disparate national militaries aligned with the UN were found pinned by the far-right and the far-left, raising tensions that led to a face-down between fascism, socialism, and international democracy through human space, being them colonies, space environments, and even countries. Despite the best efforts of the SDF, the Jovian Moons was still largely under UN administration up to 2160, when the organization led a terrorist attack on the United Nations Colonial Advisors on Io, which naturally caused political reactions on Earth. The UN-allied militaries were deployed on Jupiter and the Jovian Moons, facing off the fascist rebellion for three months in what became the Jovian Moons Campaign. The conflict only increased the existing tensions between the national governments of Earth, which caused proxy wars between military-based companies, corporations, political renegades and national armies following the response of colonies in the Sol system to the SDF-UN armed conflict, commencing military campaigns of their own for numerous reasons, being either for their own gain or the gain of their colonies. As a result, politics on Earth saw a downturn in favor of arms mobilization. After the outcome in the Jovian Moons, the three forces of Koslovics, Settlement Defense Front and United Nations engaged with each other in South America, one of the planet's most fertile and economically-promising regions, in 2162, in attempts to gain material benefits from South American industries. The two rebel groups engaged each other, while the UN fought to defend its territory, in what became known as the Rainforest Wars. The Rainforest Wars resulted in the death of tens of thousands of civilian and soldiers alike, both from the UN and the two armed parties. The direct consequences of the war wwere the extreme starvation and famine on international scale, as well as the continuation of conflicts through Sol. In the biggest offensive ever since the beginning of the wars, the UN adopted a military strategy that had been long-forgotten as a result of a period dominated by peace before the Jovian Moons Campaign - the "Blitzkrieg"-style lightning ground assault. Following the capture of Koslovic and SDF forces on Mars, the UN delivered the first-ever space contingent of newly established Marines in 2163 in order to crush the socialist in Argyre Planitia's basin, leading to a turning-point not only in space warfare but also the continuing conflict, with ship-boarding operations and ground assaults. soldier in front of a SDF propaganda poster.]] The result of the Mars Campaign were of huge importance, such as the civilian trust and approval of the newly-formed UNSC, its Navy and Marine Corps becoming the source of praise and massive propaganda on television and the Internet, leading to numerous individuals wishing to volunteer to join the military from all around Earth and its colonies. The sense of courage, hope, and urgency helped the UN to gain effective divisions of Marines, infantry, and pilots for a campaign which would annihilate the far-left and far-right movements on their outposts and strongholds through Sol. This final campaign, the Interplanetary War, lasted from 2164 to 2170. The UN population saw this as a positive thing, one that would finally put an end to the Koslovics and the SDF, with a mighty military that would put an end to revolts and uprisings in order for new movements never rise again. The UN, having gained immense power and public approval, evolved into the Unified Earth Government (UEG). Poetically, the Interplanetary War ended in the Jovian Moons, the same place where it began, with the signing of the Callistro Treaty in 2170 by SDF and Koslovic leaders, in the presence of UN and UNSC officials, effectively-immediately ending the 10-year conflict, setting a bright horizon for democratic life and leadership. By 2170, the effects of multiculturalism and multicolonial representation in outer space saw a new era of space colonization, and the populations of the colonies settled for reform in the wake of a new time. Notable members *Salen Kotch *Nadja Mielke Category:Earth-5875 Category:Factions of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations of Earth-5875 Category:Organizations Category:Created by Draft227